


newtmas / stydia crossover

by obrienslahey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienslahey/pseuds/obrienslahey
Summary: he's loved him since the third gradeor; Newt is madly in love with Thomas and Thomas doesn't fucking notice





	newtmas / stydia crossover

_He loved him since the third grade._

Newt had always been fascinated by people; the way they moved and behaved intrigued them and he'd started observing people when he was only five years old. Every time he went outside he took a little camera with him to take pictures of people. Of course, they didn't notice, because Newt had a very good hiding spot in the bushes. He'd take pictures of the people walking down the leaf-filled path, watching as they did their daily things and had normal conversations with other people. Whereas other children played around with the dogs walking at their feet, Newt tried to talk to the people instead. He studied their faces, sometimes took pictures, and drew them in his sketchbook later. It wasn't really stalkerish, because Newt forgot most faces anyway. Only the ones that were really distinctive stayed in his mind - like the brown-haired woman with the bright red lipstick and huge nose or the first bald man he ever saw.

And of course, the brunet from school. 

Newt remembered the exact day they'd met. He was only nine years old, but he was struck with the beauty of his face immediately. He always had a thing for pretty faces - whenever he saw someone beautiful, he couldn't keep his eyes off of them. The exact same thing happened with that boy. 

The boy entered the classroom looking a bit scared, trying to figure out where to sit. The teacher had told them that there was going to be a new kid at school, but Newt had no idea he'd be this stunning. The boy had short brown hair and big doe eyes, and moles were dotting his face. He had a cute button nose and slightly tanned skin. All of that, together with his scared and confused expression, made him look adorable and absolutely irresistible. 

Newt pulled the empty chair next to him back in a second and patted on it when he'd caught the boy's attention by waving at him. The boy swung his bag over his shoulder and quickly walked over to Newt. 

"Hi," Newt said excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Thomas," the boy said. 

It had all started at that very moment. Thomas had smiled at him and Newt remembered exactly how he was so flustered that he could barely form a sentence for ten full minutes. He was just so  _stunning_ and  _kind_ and  _funny._

Newt obviously didn't know that what he started to feel for Thomas, for  _Tommy,_ that year, was not exactly platonic. He was only nine years old, still a very young child. And so was Thomas. But as the years passed by and their friendship grew stronger, Newt started to like him more and more. At first, he shrugged it off and told himself that it was only an appreciation for his beauty - he always appreciated the beauty of certain people. He was only a child and told himself that he was too young to love, even if it was only as a friend. Thomas didn't notice, of course, because he never did. He always failed to notice it when people liked him, and Newt was always the one to point out that girls were drooling all over him, especially in their last few years of primary school, when the girls had finally realized that boys existed. 

Newt, on the other hand, failed to notice that he only pointed it out because he wanted to see Thomas's reaction.

As they grew older, their friendship group grew as well. At first, Minho joined, then Alby, then Gally, then Chuck, and finally, Teresa. Oh god, how much he hated her. How much he  _hated_ and  _despised_ the way she looked at Thomas and the way he looked at her. Every time she entered a room, he wanted to gouge his eyes out. He hated everything about her, from her shiny black hair and bright blue eyes to her perfect grades and to her obsession with Thomas. He didn't even know how or why she joined the group, but she did, and he regretted ever accepting it in the first place. 

They were about fourteen, now, and Newt had realized that the reason he hated Teresa, was because she was everything he was not, and she was everything Thomas wanted - which meant he didn't want Newt. At all. At least not in the way Newt wanted Thomas. Thomas wanted to be friends, but Newt wanted to hug him, cuddle with him, and kiss every single inch of his face. He didn't know that his feelings for Thomas, a boy, were seen as wrong at that time, because he was raised in a lovely household with two amazing mothers and a lesbian sister. When he came out to them, they shrugged it off like it was nothing. But when he came out to his friends, it was a whole different story. It hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd planned - he wanted to tell them all at once, but when he'd gathered them all they all started leaving and eventually he was just left with Thomas and Minho. Not that that was bad - they were his closest friends, but he'd rather just say it to everyone and be done with it.

"I have to tell you something."

Minho looked up from the comic he was reading and raised his eyebrows, his way of telling him to continue. Newt averted his gaze and looked at Thomas, who'd put down his phone when he heard Newt's serious tone. 

"What is it, Newt?" He asked. 

Newt swallowed. 

"I -"

He fiddled with his fingers and felt tears behind his eyes -  _it was so much easier coming out to his family._

He didn't notice that he'd let some tears slip until both Minho and Thomas stood up and sat down next to him, both wrapping an arm around him. Newt tried his best not to lean into Thomas's touch.

"Hey, you can tell us anything, you know that, right?" Minho softly said. Newt nodded. 

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid," he said. He wiped his tears away but didn't look up at them.

"Promise me you won't judge," he whispered, and he felt a little less sad when he heard them both whisper that they  _never would, you're our best friend._

"I - I'm gay."

A silence fell and he felt relieved when Thomas didn't stop rubbing his back. 

"Wait - that was it? Man, I thought you were moving or something. I got really scared for a sec." 

Thomas's response almost made Newt cry again, but he hugged him and Minho instead because he was just so happy that they both accepted him and  _oh my god, they're not creeped out and they don't hate me._

Of course, he'd later learn that the reason that happened was because both Minho and Thomas were bisexual, but he didn't know that at age fourteen. In fact, he didn't know that Thomas liked boys at all until he was sixteen. Minho had come out a couple months before he found out. 

It was quite shocking for Newt. And traumatizing. And amazing. Thomas had been dating Teresa for a few weeks, and three days after he'd broken up with her, Minho threw a party at his house. The three of them were the hosts (not that Newt or Thomas had much of a choice): Thomas, who didn't seem all too sad about his recent break-up, Minho, who suggested that they should get drunk and hook up with someone, and Newt, who agreed to throw the party with them to make sure they didn't die.

It'd been a wild night. Minho had been trying to get Newt to hook up with a random guy at the party from the moment they'd arrived, and Thomas sat in the kitchen, drinking until he was completely wasted. Of course, Minho had thrown the gayest party in the universe, so there were guys all over him. Newt ran into a couple himself, but he rejected them all and made sure he didn't drink anything because he wanted to keep an eye on Thomas.

Thomas seemed fine, though. He had too much to drink and seemed lost in thought, but he didn't look like he was going to break down anytime soon. Newt wondered if he'd been sad about his break-up at all; he hadn't seen him cry - or even look sad - once, and Thomas had been the one to end the relationship. There was really only one thing that had been bothering Newt. Thomas had been ignoring him for a while now. At first, Newt thought it was just a coincidence, but when he noticed that Thomas had been meeting up with Minho instead of him, he realized that Thomas ignored him. Purposely. He would've been lying if he'd said that it didn't hurt him - Thomas was his best friend, after all. Newt had always been his first choice.

He sat down next to Thomas, which caused the brunet to turn his head towards him and look at him with a drunk look in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Newtie," he said, raising his voice slightly to make sure Newt could hear him. The music was quite loud.

"Hey Tommy," Newt said, suddenly realizing that Thomas was leaning closer to him with a small smirk on his lips. Newt's breath hitched when he smelled Thomas's cologne. 

"We haven't spoken in such a long time," Thomas said. "How are you?"

Newt smiled when he heard him speak. Thomas always sounded ridiculous when he was drunk, and he always said a little too much for his own good. 

"I'm good," he said, glancing behind Thomas to see Minho drunkenly make out with Ben. He shook his head and looked back at Thomas. "How are you?"

"You know, I'm good," Thomas said. "I'm finally done with Teresa. And this stuff is sooo good," he motioned towards his almost empty glass and accidentally hit it, causing it to fall over.

"Whoops," he said as he spilt his drink all over his pants. 

"Whoa, careful there," Newt said and he quickly grabbed the glass before it could fall on the ground.

"I look like I pissed myself," Thomas said, laughing out loud.

"Yeah, you do," Newt said. He hesitated for a second, but then decided that he had to help Thomas. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." 

"Yeah.." Thomas mumbled and Newt swung his arm around Thomas's shoulder and lifted him up. Thomas stood up and almost lost his balance. He swung both arms around Newt's shoulders to prevent himself from falling and Newt almost fell himself. 

"Calm down Tommy," he said and he dragged him towards Minho's bedroom, and through his bedroom into the bathroom. He locked the bedroom door to make sure no one would get in and see Thomas - he looked ridiculous and Newt got secondhand embarrassed very easily. 

He swallowed and tried to focus as he helped Thomas take off his pants and clean them up, and just as he was looking for a new pair in Minho's closet, he felt two hands on his waist.

He froze and felt his entire body heat up. Didn't he lock the door? Who was the person behind him?

He got his answer when he felt a kiss on his neck and smelled Thomas's cologne. 

He swallowed and tried not to shiver when he felt Thomas's breath on his neck.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" he managed to whisper, but Thomas didn't answer him. Instead, Thomas turned him around and pushed him against the closet door. 

"You look beautiful tonight, do you know that?"

Newt stared at Thomas and tried to come up with a response, but thousands of questions swarmed his mind and left him speechless. Wasn't he straight? Why was he doing this? Did he like Newt? Did he do it because he was drunk? Did he think that Newt was Teresa? Should they be doing this?

No, they definitely shouldn't be doing this, especially not in Minho's bedroom, but as Thomas cupped his face with his hands and leaned in, Newt couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop. He didn't want Thomas to stop. 

"Newt," Thomas whispered, and Newt's knees got weak, and his sight got blurry. 

_What in the bloody hell is happening -_

Their lips touched, and needless to say, Newt was shocked. Never in a million years did he think that this was going to happen. Yes, he'd dreamt about it and yes, he'd thought about it, but he always thought it was just a fantasy. It would never happen. 

And yet, here he was, and it was happening. 

Newt kissed him back and pushed all the thoughts and questions to the back of his mind. There was no time to focus on them. The only thing on his mind right now was Thomas, because  _oh my god, Tommy's kissing me, I'm kissing Tommy, Tommy's kissing me._

When he woke up in Minho's bed the next morning with his and Thomas's clothes all over the room, he remembered everything that'd happened, from them arriving at the party to Thomas drunkenly spilling his drink over his pants, to Thomas making love to him in Minho's bed. 

Thomas didn't remember a single thing. 

Newt had gotten dressed quickly and left the room, finding Minho on the couch. He'd immediately opened his eyes when Newt had entered the room and explained that he found Newt and Thomas sleeping in his bed so he decided to stay on the couch. Newt had ignored the smirk on Minho's face and tried to figure out what the hell had happened. 

He wanted to ask Thomas about it when he saw him again, but when Thomas entered the room, the first thing he said was "Minho, Newt, I'm gonna need your help, cause I think I slept with someone last night and I have no idea who it was."

Newt had ignored Minho's pitying look.

Newt ended up never telling him who the person was he'd slept with, and he wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't want Thomas to know he liked it, liked  _him_ , or because he wanted Thomas to figure it out himself. Either way, he kept his mouth shut, and Minho did too - although it was not without a struggle. Once Minho realized that Newt was head over heels for his best friend, he wouldn't stop trying to get them together, even though Newt told him to shut up. 

"You know, I can't believe you haven't told him you're the person he hooked up with at my party," he said a few months after it'd happened, and, of course, when Thomas was walking over to them. 

Newt slapped Minho's arm to shut him up. 

At age eighteen, Newt was done. He hated the fact that after more than ten years he was still in love with his best friend. He hated all of it, from Thomas's dimples to his six-pack and from his cuteness to the fact that after two years, Thomas still didn't know that he slept with Newt at a party. He'd even had another girlfriend, Brenda, in the meantime. God, Newt would never forget how badly she broke Thomas's heart. Of course, he'd been there for Thomas from beginning to end. He was desperate. Why couldn't Newt just tell him? Or get over him? Why couldn't Thomas just leave the country so that Newt could fall in love with someone else? Why was he so goddamn attractive?

He was really about to just say fuck it and tell Thomas that he was the person he'd slept with and that Newt was in love with him. Of course, if he did that, he could kiss his friendship with him goodbye, but at least he'd be done with it. Maybe, if he faced the fact that Thomas didn't like him, he would finally start to get over him. 

Was it worth losing Thomas? 

Never in a million years. 

He groaned frustratedly and dropped his head on the library table. 

"You have to stop pining over him."

"Shut up Minho."

"Pining over who?"

Newt sighed in response. 

"Newt's in love with someone but the person he likes doesn't know."

"I said shut up."

"Why don't you approach him?"

Newt looked up slightly to find both Thomas and Minho staring at him.

"Cause I'm not even sure he likes boys," he slowly said. "And it'd ruin our friendship."

"Dude, he fuc-"

_"Minho."_

Minho raised his hands innocently. 

"Okay, I'll shut up."

"What is it?" Thomas asked and Newt buried his head in his arms. 

"It's nothing."

"They slept together."

_"Minho!"_

Newt felt his face flush and wished he could just disappear. That was it, the end of their friendship. Thomas would figure out that it was about him and he'd hate him forever. In his head, he said goodbye to Thomas. 

"You slept together and you think he's not gay? Newt, you're probably the most oblivious person I've ever met."

Newt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

"He was drunk," he said.

"He said Newt's name."

"Okay, he's gay."

Newt buried his head even further into his arms as he listened to Minho and Thomas. 

"You can stop talking about it now," he said. "It's never going to happen anyway."

"What's his name?" Thomas asked. 

"Doesn't matter," Newt said. 

"Uhm, if you're head over heels for some guy you slept with, it  _really does_ matter what his name is, Newtie," Thomas said.

"Just stop, please," Newt said. "It's never going to happen anyway."

At age twenty, they had their first fight. It wasn't unusual for them to disagree on things, but they'd never actually fought. They always agreed to disagree or got convinced by the other. So, when they fought for the very first time in eleven years, it was a huge fight. And it changed their lives and their relationship forever.

The reason they fought was stupid, really. According to Thomas, at least. Newt thought he had a valid point. Even though Thomas ended up agreeing with him, it had a huge impact on both their lives. 

It had started when Newt decided to surprise Thomas with a visit. He did it pretty often, and Thomas always seemed to love it, so when he got bored on a Saturday night, he figured it wouldn't be that bad. 

He grabbed his car keys and his coat and drove over to Thomas's place, which was only ten minutes away. He'd forgotten his phone at his own house, so he didn't text Thomas. 

He felt that something was wrong when he didn't see the lights in Thomas's bedroom on, but the ones in the kitchen. Thomas rarely spent time in his kitchen, he usually did everything in his bedroom, from work to eating to watching movies with his friends.

Newt knocked on the door anyway. So what if Thomas was in the kitchen? He'd probably just think Newt was a creep if Newt pointed it out to him. Or maybe a stalker.

He knew something was wrong when Thomas opened the door looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey," Newt said, trying to look behind him. 

"Hey, Newt," Thomas said, looking over his shoulder. "I didn't expect you here."

"Yeah, eh, I decided to surprise you," Newt said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just - I have visitors," Thomas said, and Newt could feel how nervous he was. He smiled softly to calm the boy. 

"I can wait till they're gone," he suggested. Thomas stared at him for a while and then said: "No, I'll just -"

The kitchen door opened behind him and Brenda stepped into the hallway.

_What?_

Newt was shocked, to say the least. This was the girl that broke Thomas's hart, the girl that cheated on him and verbally abused him. Why was she at Thomas's house?

"Oh, Newt," Brenda said as she walked forward and glanced at him. 

"Brenda," Newt said through gritted teeth. He felt the anger rising inside him and balled his fists.

"Well..." Brenda awkwardly said. "I guess that's my sign to go."

She walked out the door, past Newt. He made sure to stand in the way so their shoulders bumped. She only huffed. 

Newt raised his eyebrows at Thomas. 

Thomas stepped backwards and gestured towards the stairs. 

"Come inside, please. I'll explain." 

Newt stiffly nodded and stepped inside, taking off his coat in the process. He lazily threw it on the little closet in Thomas's hallway and kicked his shoes off, as he always did. This time it was a little more aggressively, though. 

He didn't look back, but he knew Thomas was following him. He decided not to go to Thomas's bedroom but walked into the living room. He really didn't want to be in his room right now - who knows what just happened there. 

He didn't sit down in the living room, but stood still in the middle and turned towards Thomas, who now closed the door behind them.

"Newt -"

"How stupid are you exactly?"

Thomas looked hurt by those words, but Newt didn't really care. He was so angry at Thomas for letting Brenda in his life again, and so frustrated because Thomas still didn't know how deeply in love Newt was with him, that he decided to just spit it out. 

"She just suddenly showed up here, I didn't know what to do."

"And you decided to just  _let her in?_ Did you forget what a bitch she is?"

Thomas stared at his shoes. 

"Tommy, she broke your heart, cheated on you, and then yelled things at you, pretending like it was your fault! She used the f-slur!"

Thomas looked up and stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry -"

"You were broken for  _months,_ Tommy. And now you're letting her back in?"

"Was I supposed to just slam the door in her face?!" Thomas now said, slightly raising his voice. Newt felt the anger grow inside of him. Was he really going to put himself through that again? He was confused, angry, and jealous. 

"Yes, Thomas, because that's what you do to people that don't deserve to be in your life!"

"Why won't you just let me live my fucking life and let me do what I want?" Thomas yelled. He looked about as angry as Newt now and had taken several steps forward so that they were now yelling at each other from about three feet apart. 

"Because I care about you!  I don't want you to get hurt again! Don't you remember what it was like last time?"

"Why do you even care this much?"

"Because I love you, that's why!"

A silence fell and Newt didn't fully process what he'd said until he saw Thomas's expression change from angry to confused. 

"What?" He softly asked. Newt just stared at him, panic rising inside of him. Did he really just say that? His heartbeat rose and he felt his face heat up.  _Oh god, oh god, that was it. He'd said it. He'd fucked up. For real this time._

His breathing became uneven and he was about to leave Thomas's house when his sight became blurry and he started to feel dizzy. He took a few shaky steps backwards and tried to control his breathing, but it didn't work. His entire vision was foggy and he felt his air escape his lungs and not come back. 

"Newt?" he heard Thomas say, far, far away. He couldn't see the other boy anymore, because he'd half turned around and he'd raised one arm, his hands shaking. 

He took jagged, shaky breaths that became more uneven and panicked every second. 

"Oh shit, Newt, what's wrong?"

He tried to stand still by grabbing the thing nearest to him. He didn't realize it was Thomas until he felt his warm skin and his hand grabbing Newt's.

"Tommy... can't breathe.." he managed to get out before he got so dizzy he fell. Hundreds of thoughts swarmed his mind and screamed at him, blowing the air out of his lungs. He felt chills all over him and forced himself to focus on his vision first. It was still blurry, but he needed to see. He had to.

"Oh my god, Newt, what is this? An asthma attack? You don't have asthma. What - a panic attack? Of course, my brother has them all the time," Thomas rambled. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Newt managed to shake his head. "I don't know - Tommy -"

He felt Thomas's hands on his shoulders and made out Thomas's face in front of him. 

"Oh god, I don't know how to handle this. How do you stop a panic attack? Stiles has told me something about it. God, what was it? Please don't die, Newt."

Newt blinked rapidly and watched Thomas's face as he closed his eyes to think. He felt like he was going to choke and started to sweat all over his body. 

_He was going to die, and Thomas couldn't help him, and he'd never get a chance to say goodbye to anyone -_

His rapid breathing increased and he tried not to cry. Newt had been through a lot, but he was sure this had been the worst hour of his life. 

"Hey, Newt, calm down," Thomas said, placing his hands on both sides of Newt's face, forcing him to keep eye contact. "Shh, Newt, look at me. Newt..."

Newt got a clear look of his face and failed to notice how close they were until they got closer and closer, and then Thomas was moving forward fastly, pressing his lips to Newt's, and Newt made a surprised noise, because  _what the fuck-_

Shocked by the sudden movement, Newt widened his eyes until he was fully aware of what was happening. They were kissing. Thomas was kissing him. 

He closed his eyes and kissed him back, without breathing or hesitating once. It was nothing like the kisses they'd shared that one night. Those were messy and hot and this one was sweet and caring. Newt never wanted to stop. 

And then Thomas slowly pulled away. Newt opened his eyes to find Thomas with his eyes still closed and his hands still half raised, at the height of Newt's chin. 

Thomas opened his eyes and Newt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He immediately noticed how his breathing had steadied and his vision was clear again. The chills and the sweaty hands were gone as well. 

"How - how did you do that?" Newt whispered.

"I, eh," Thomas said softly, staring straight into Newt's eyes. "I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack."

Newt swallowed and nodded a little. 

"So, when I kissed you... you held your breath."

"I did?"

"Yeah," Thomas whispered. "You did."

Newt bit back a smile and looked down. 

"Thanks," he said. "That was really smart." 

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't see Brenda anymore if you don't want me to."

Newt looked up and shrugged, tears prickling behind his ears. "You don't have to do that for me, you know. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Thomas nodded. "I know. But I'm not interested in her. I've liked someone else for years now."

"Oh." 

Newt plucked at the carpet and decided not to look up at Thomas. He really didn't want to or dare to look at him right now.

"Newt?"

"Yeah?" Newt said, trying to make himself sound as careless as possible. 

"Do you love me as a best friend or more?"

There it was. The inevitable question. Newt bit his lip. 

_Fuck it. He already knew it anyway._

"Tommy, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And over the years it's only gotten worse."

Thomas's lips parted and formed an "O". Newt let out a breath that was half a huff and half a laugh.

"Yes, it's a long time. But you make it pretty bloody hard  _not_ to like you. Especially when you sleep with me at a party."

This time, Thomas actually said something.

"Wait - that was you?"

Newt rolled his eyes.

"You're so oblivious Tommy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Newt stupidly grinned at him. "You weren't that bad."

"Oh my god, Newt." Thomas shook his head, a grin starting to form on his face. He looked like he was about to say something, but Newt started to speak before he could. 

"Why did you do it?"

Thomas looked up, face flushing. "W- what?"

Newt sighed, a heavy feeling coming over him. 

"At the party, you took the initiative. You even said my name several times. Why?"

"I, eh." 

Thomas averted his gaze and coughed a little. Newt had to push away the thoughts of kissing him again.  _He just looked so damn adorable._

"God, why is this so awkward," Thomas half-laughed, half-said. He took a deep breath and folded his legs under him. 

"You may or may not be the person I've liked for a couple years now," Thomas whispered. "So yeah, I probably realized I was with you deep inside, or I wanted to be with you."

Newt laughed. He actually laughed. His shoulders shook and it only got worse when Thomas joined him. They both laughed until their stomachs hurt and they had tears in their eyes. 

"If there was a price for 'most oblivious person on earth', we'd both win it."

At age twenty-five, Newt was happier than ever. He stood in the middle of a meadow filled with flowers, remembering how this is where Thomas took him on their first date, watching Thomas sink down on one knee. Just like the day they fought, he was smiling and crying at the same time. Thomas was too. They were both happy and emotional messes, but neither of them was complaining because what they had was perfect and the tears were happy tears. 

At age twenty-six, when he put a ring on the boy's hand, Thomas was finally fully his. 


End file.
